In My Soul
by LizHope
Summary: This picks up after Ep 2x14 as Charlie, Bass, Connor, and their newly acquired men travel back to Willoughby. Follows story line up to this point, then CHARLOE! Update: Finally got them together in chapter 7, and may be walking the line between T and M, so bumping the rating just to be on the safe side. Looking like the whole story will take about 12 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Road Back

Chapter 1: The Road Back

The hired mercenaries had proven to be extremely loyal to Charlie. The first few days of the march back to Willoughby, they simply followed her commands as hired soldiers would. Slowly though, it became quite clear that they were actually forming a connection to her. Monroe and Connor, they tolerated. But Charlie, they gravitated toward. Monroe was glad to see this attraction to Charlie seemed purely protective, as if she had five new uncles that did exactly what she told them. If any of them had dared to look at her with anything bordering lust in their eyes, they would have gotten to Willoughby with four hired men.

Miles would expect Bass to look out for his niece, but that wasn't all there was to it. He had begun to feel a camaraderie with her, how could he not? They'd been in at least a dozen fire fights together by now. He trusted her like he hadn't trusted anyone since he and Miles fought side by side. But it was that day in New Vegas, that day when he'd found Charlie and Connor together. The feelings that exploded out of him that day went far beyond protecting a friend's niece, protecting a partner. He felt like he could tear his own son to pieces…he felt…jealousy. That's the only explanation there could possibly be. And he hated himself for it.

"Monroe!" barked Harris, arguementably the roughest of Charlie's new men. "Charlie needs you." This effectively broke Monroe out of his reverie. He jumped to his feet and hurried toward the camp.

"What's wrong?" demanded Monroe.

Harris shrugged and kept walking up the hill. "Just asked for you."

Monroe slowed his pace as he realized there was obviously no immediate crisis. As he entered the camp, he noticed nothing had really changed since he had gone down to the stream under the guise of cleaning himself up. They had ridden hard for several days now, and it was showing on all of them. It had been Charlie's suggestion to rest for a few hours, but no one had complained. The men had all sprawled out to rest or eat what little food they carried with them. Connor had wandered off to try to kill something for a more substantial meal. Charlie had curled up on her pack and dozed off almost immediately. Now however, she was sitting cross-legged under a tree and staring at a map.

Monroe dropped down next to her, close enough to see the map, yet leaving enough space so he wouldn't accidentally touch her. He wasn't sure why he left that space, but felt like it was vital to his mental stability. God knows he spent enough time thinking about her lately…he shook his head to stop that line of thought. Damn, what was wrong with him lately?

Charlie had been studying the pages in front of her with concentration on her face. As he joined her though, she looked up with one of her earth shattering smiles. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Cleaner," he grunted. "What are we looking at?"

"A map," she grinned.

"Thanks, smart ass. I would guess we were just about here." He said pointing down at a dot on the page. "That abandoned town up there used to be Brownfield, I think."

"That's what I thought, too. How many days do you think we have left until we reach Willoughby?"

"At this pace? Maybe a day and a half." He stole a glance at her while she peered down again. The way the late afternoon light shone through her hair…he sighed. He really was losing it.

"I think we should be together," she mumbled. He stiffened.

"What?" he breathed. Had she really just said that? Yes, he had these feelings for her, feelings that he would never act on, of course. But she hated him. She fought with him, yes, but deep down she hated him for what he had done to her family. Didn't she?

Her crystal blue eyes looked up to meet his. "Well, I was thinking someone should go ahead to scout the area and look for Mom and Miles, see if anything has changed before we all go charging in. I don't want to send in any of Duncan's men unannounced, and no offense, but I don't trust Connor to watch my back. I think it has to be you and me." She seemed so strong, yet at the same time, so uncertain as she waited for his response. She wanted to live up to the expectations of these men she was now 'leading', but clearly felt inferior to Monroe's military expertise. Honestly though, she hadn't made a decision yet that was any different from what Monroe himself would have done.

He let out a breath as he realized what she'd meant, and took in the need for approval. "I think you're right. We'll leave now, and have the men follow at a slower pace."

Charlie beamed up at him again, so pleased he agreed with her. With those eyes piercing his, and that smile lighting up her face, it was hard to remind himself how she really felt about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Together

Chapter 2: Together

"Why do I have to stay with them?!" Connor demanded. "You stay here, old man. I'm totally capable of getting Charlie to Willoughby and doing a little reconnaissance!"

This argument had been going for about 15 minutes already, and Monroe had just about lost his patience. Charlie had given her reason for taking him instead of Connor, but truth be told, Monroe could not stand the thought of his son and Charlie alone together…again.

"Connor, it's done!" Monroe shouted. "Charlie has every right to get back to her family as soon as possible, and I've got to let Miles know how we stand so we can form a plan. Besides, if all goes to hell up there, I'll count on you and the five amigos here to come to our rescue." He gave his son's shoulder a rough pat in a way of ending the conversation and mounted the horse next to Charlie's. "Stay out of trouble, and we'll see you in 3 days."

Connor had tried to get Charlie alone for just a moment as soon as he heard this plan. He knew she'd said it was only a one-time thing, but he hadn't given up hope yet. A few days traveling alone together might be all he needed to convince her they'd be good together. She had totally ignored him, though, and rebuffed any attempt to get her alone. As he watched his father ride away with his girl, he had a sinking feeling she was lost to him for good.

oOo

He rode just slightly ahead of her as they made their way out of the camp. She knew she had a valid reason for asking Monroe to come with her instead of Connor. She did trust him more, knew he could get her out of any bad situation, and she certainly did NOT want to be on the road alone with Connor. That boy just could not take a hint. Charlie didn't typically leave room for regrets, but man, he sure was one. She wanted to forget it ever happened, but he just wouldn't let up. As she watched Monroe's body sway slightly in the saddle, though, her stomach flipped and she had to close her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about him this way, he thought of her as nothing but a kid. She knew that, and by all rights, she really should hate him. She used to…she wasn't quite sure when she'd stopped. All she knew was that as she let Connor touch her that way, she wasn't seeing him, she was seeing his father.

"You coming, Charlotte?" he called over his shoulder.

She shook her head slightly to clear it. Funny, she noticed him do the same thing just earlier today. She wondered what he'd been thinking about as she pulled her horse up alongside his.

"It's not that easy," she teased, then immediately blushed. Whoa, where had that come from? She really had to get her mind back on the mission before Monroe started asking questions. If he knew only half of what she'd been thinking lately, he'd leave…or laugh. She wasn't sure which would be worse.

Monroe stared at her for a second, seeing the crimson flood her cheeks. He couldn't quite believe she'd said it, but knew she was embarrassed to have done so. He stared straight into her eyes as he said quietly, "If that's what I was going for, Charlie, you'd know it." He then kicked his horse and sped toward what was left of the road, his mind running at full speed. Was she flirting, seriously? He'd stopped himself from saying a hundred things the past few days that might have given her a clue how he was feeling. There was no way she felt the same way. She'd slept with his son for God's sake. She saw him as nothing but her uncle's friend, a good man to have in a fight. Right? He spared a glance back at her to see she was lost in thought, probably regretting that stupid comment. He'd really have to concentrate on their mission if he wanted to get through this without embarrassing himself thoroughly. He didn't even want to imagine what Charlie would say if she knew.

oOo

They rode in mostly silence until darkness started to fall. After scouting the immediate area, they found a pretty concealed location about 50 yards off the road. There was enough brush to hide the horses and a decent tree to supply them with shelter for the night. As Monroe tended the animals, Charlie went off with her crossbow to track down dinner. He was unquestionably the better soldier, but had reluctantly admitted she was the better hunter.

With the horses fed, watered, and hobbled, Monroe busied himself readying a makeshift camp and starting a fire to cook whatever Charlie came up with. Pure willpower alone kept thoughts of her out of his head while he went about his work. It was due to this fact alone that he hadn't noticed just how long she'd been gone. He'd just slumped back against the tree, satisfied with his preparations when he heard a rustling off to his left. It didn't sound quite like footsteps, and Charlie was typically as quiet as he was moving through the woods. It sounded almost like something being dragged. Surely she hadn't taken down something that large. Then it stopped, and a sound so pained that it tore through him like glass came from the brush, "Bass!"


	3. Chapter 3: Admitting You Have a Problem

Chapter 3: Admitting You Have A Problem

Damn, that stag looked tempting, but she'd never be able to drag it back to camp alone. Thoughts of it though, had her stomach growling quite audibly. She'd have to tag something fast, or she'd scare off anything worth having. As she crept past the next group of trees, a large gray rabbit loped across the deer path. Charlie slowly raised her crossbow as she knelt to the ground and took careful aim. Just as her finger began to put pressure on the trigger, she felt it. Like she'd been stabbed in the thigh. The arrow flew off to the right as she drew her knife and stabbed through the head of the rattlesnake next to her. Panic welled up inside her and pain seared through her leg. Monroe, she had to get back to Monroe.

She didn't think she'd gone that far from their campsite, but the farther she walked, the more desperate she felt. The leg was swelling and the pain was practically unbearable. She had been dragging the leg behind her for the past hundred feet, but finally collapsed to the ground. She lay there, convinced this was the end, and she pictured Monroe finding her this way, pictured his steel blue eyes and unruly curls as he looked down at her lifeless body. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew she had to see him again before she died. She rolled to her stomach and began half crawling, half dragging herself toward the camp. Just over the next rise, she finally saw smoke from the fire.

Her heart squeezed in her chest knowing he was so close and she called to him. Not the name she used, the name that had once caused so much fear and hatred, but the name she called him in her head, the name she avoided using for fear of making him seem like a reality to her, "Bass!"

oOo

He burst through the trees with a gun in one hand and sword in the other, ready to take on who or whatever had her. He was lucky he didn't trip over her. She lay prone on the forest floor, covered in dirt, and barely breathing.

"Charlie! Charlie!" he screamed as he rolled her over, weapons thrown to the ground and forgotten. "What's wrong, where are you hurt?!"

"Leg…snake…" she breathed. Then she smiled, actually smiled at him and passed out.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath as he ripped through her jeans and looked at her swollen thigh streaked with red. "Charlotte!" he screamed at her, "don't you leave me. Don't you dare! You wake up, stay with me!"

She moaned and rolled her head to one side, tears running down her face. "Bass," she whispered. She gasped, making him wince, as he sliced through her flesh and drew out the poison. He carried her gently to the bed he'd made for her by the fire and laid her head on his lap. Then he did something he'd no done in 15 years. He prayed.

She was in and out through the night, moaning and mumbling unintelligible words. At one point, he supposed she must have thought she was talking to her mother. She mumbled Miles' name a few times. He held her hand, brushing her hair from her sweat covered brow, and kept repeating the same thing all night, "It' okay, Charlie. I've got you."

Toward dawn, she seemed closer to consciousness. She opened her eyes, and whispered his name, "Bass." He smiled down at her, "I like the sound of that. If you make it through this, Charlotte, you're never allowed to call me Monroe again." She smiled back and her eyes closed. She was breathing more steadily now, and he thought she was finally sleeping peacefully, but she continued to speak.

"Shouldn't have been him," she mumbled. "Should've been you."

"What? What should've been me?" he asked as he continued to stroke her hair.

He could barely hear what she said next, but there was no mistaking her words. "I never wanted Connor….you…..I wanted you."

And with that she finally nodded off. Sebastian Monroe froze. This made no sense, she hated him, he knew she did. He'd counted on it. It was all that kept him sane as he thought of her, she would never want him back. Never. He was safe. But here she was, this beautiful, fierce creature who'd fought by his side. He'd saved her life and she'd saved his right back.

He leaned closer to her, almost touching her round, soft lips with his. "Then we're in trouble, Charlotte Matheson, because I want you, too" he whispered. He closed the remaining distance and faintly brushed her lips with his, breathing in her scent as he did so. In that instant, the world of Sebastian Monroe changed. He knew that for the rest of his life, his heart would never be safe again. He knew it lie with her.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Light of Day

**A/N: First, I know absolutely nothing about snakebites, so just roll with it. Second, I've written off and on for several years, but this is the first time EVER I've let anyone see anything I've written. I cranked out these first 3 chapters fairly quickly, but plan to take a little more time with the next few as this little Charloe ship sails. The fact that anyone at all has even looked at this, and even more so followed it, means so much to me. I know how it ends in my head, just not sure what might happen on the way there! Please let me know what you think! **

Chapter 4: In The Light of Day

Charlie drifted toward consciousness, and as she did so, she realized two things. One, her leg was in severe pain. Two, she was not alone. She slowly opened her eyes to see her face was inches away from Sebastian Monroe. He was sleeping, and for some reason seemed to be holding her. Charlie dared not move for fear of waking him. She struggled through her foggy memory to try and recall exactly what had happened yesterday.

She remembered hunting, not the deer, the rabbit….oh. Charlie groaned as she remembered the snake. She hesitantly ran her hand down toward her throbbing leg. She felt her jeans were ripped open from knee to hip, and a crude bandage had been wound around her thigh. It felt crusty on the outside, and as she tried to shift her leg slightly, she realized it was also stuck to her flesh. This smallest of motions sent pain coursing through her entire left side. She gasped audibly, and another pair of eyes fluttered open in front of her own.

His hand moved up to cup her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "Are you in pain?" he asked quietly.

Charlotte's heart flipped in her chest. She wasn't entirely certain what had happened after the snake had bitten her, but Bass Monroe was holding her as she slept, was touching her face, and looking at her like she were the only thing in the world that mattered. Clearly, she'd missed something important.

"Umm…yes, some. It's …it's worse when I try to move it," she sputtered breathlessly.

She had to figure out exactly what had happened. "Monroe?" she started. With this, the light in his eyes faded. He inched his face away from hers and started to let his hand fall.

"I thought we were past you calling me that, Charlotte." He actually sounded on the verge of being devastated.

As he spoke, a memory surfaced. She'd been crawling back to him, determined to see him one last time before she died. She'd called to him, finally brave enough to use his name. Bass. She'd called him Bass. He'd liked it.

She grinned at him and tentatively reached her hand up to his rough, bearded cheek. "Bass," she practically sighed his name. "I forgot. I don't remember very much…," she was blushing by this point.

The light returned in his eyes as he smiled a crooked grin back at her. He took her hand within his own. "You said you wanted me." He searched her face as he spoke, roving his eyes from golden hair to soft lips and back to gloriously blue eyes.

Charlotte panicked. Somehow in her delirium, she'd let slip the one fact that she was determined he never know. She felt heat rise in her face, and she looked away. This was it, he was going to laugh at her, tell her she was a child. Tell her she belonged with Connor, someone her own age.

"I said I wanted you too." Bass continued to search her face for some sign. He knew he was crazy, he knew he had no business claiming her as his own. He also knew his heart was giving him no choice. She looked frozen, the blush that had spread over her beautiful face glowed brighter than ever. When no immediate response seemed forthcoming, he decided the only course was action. Never letting his eyes wander from hers, he began to inch his face closer. She was lying with her head on his shoulder and his head hovered mere inches above hers. He paused with his lips just a fraction of an inch from their intended target.

"Charlotte?" he whispered, asking for some sign that this was what she wanted.

Her response was clear. She reached up to close the last remaining distance and crushed her lips against his. His hand tangled in her hair, grasping the back of her head and pushed his tongue through her parted lips. She moaned and slid her hand up his solid chest. As the kiss deepened, a fire of lust and desire grew within her. Instinctively, she began to throw her leg over his hips…..and screamed.

"Oh God, Charlie! I'm so sorry!" Bass panicked as he lowered her to the ground and inspected her leg. "What the hell was I thinking?!"

"It's not your fault," she panted, a cold sweat covering her face and chest. "I did it." She closed her eyes and focused on slowing her breathing.

There was no more time to waste. She had to be delivered to Gene immediately, but how to do that when she clearly couldn't stand to move her leg. She couldn't sit a horse on her own. He wouldn't dare leave her here alone to bring help to her. The decision was made to carry her on his horse while leading hers.

The minutes following were tortuous, as much so for Bass as they were for Charlie. Each time he moved her in the slightest, she screamed. Each time she screamed, he froze. Merely getting her into his arms left them both covered in sweat and tears. Bass rose as gingerly as he could, holding her to his chest and moved to the waiting horse.

"Charlie, this is going to hurt, but it has to be done. Once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"I know, I'm ready." She tried to sound brave but was utterly terrified. "Please just do it fast."

It nearly killed him, but he got her onto the saddle, sitting with both legs hanging over the right side. He climbed up behind her, with one last maneuver to accomplish. Each took a deep breath and he scooped her up and he slid into the saddle. He deposited her tenderly on his lap and exhaled with unimaginable relief. With the reins to her horse looped onto the pommel of his, they set off toward Willoughby.

Bass held Charlie to his chest, knowing how much pain she must be in. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and one holding the reins. She nuzzled into his neck and wrapped both arms around him. Her breathing eventually calmed and her tears dried. "You're going to be okay," he promised. "I just got you, Charlotte. There's no way I'm letting you go."

"Damn straight," she mumbled. She knew he was thinking about her leg, the venom that might still be in her body. But she wasn't. She was thinking about Miles, and which one of them he would kill first.


	5. Chapter 5: Prodigal

Chapter 5: Prodigal

The ride back to the farmhouse outside Willoughby seemed to be the longest six hours of his life. With every bounce in the saddle, Charlie would grip him tighter and moan in agony. Every sound of her pain was like a white hot knife twisting in his heart, as there was absolutely nothing he could do but hold her to him and keep riding.

When the road provided the horse a smoother gait, they talked. They talked about Bass's life before the blackout, stories of him and Miles. He told her about his family, about losing them. They talked about Charlie's life with her father and brother, after her mother went away. Neither acknowledged his part in that. It seemed like dangerous territory. She told him about Maggie, and about losing her. They both speculated as to where Aaron may be and what he may be doing.

Each seemed to sense when they began to near their destination, and their talk switched to more immediate needs. What would they do about these newfound feelings when they were back with Miles and Rachel? There was no question that even the notion of them together would have both Miles and Rachel looking for blood. Miles would only try to kill Bass, but Rachel was just as likely to take out Charlie too. The decision was tentatively made to keep it from them as long as possible.

"You're not going to change your mind, decide I'm too much trouble?" Charlie asked, trying to sound as if she were making a joke of it, but not quite hiding the real fear behind the question.

Bass looked down at her with sincerity in his eyes, "You are absolutely too much trouble, and I absolutely refuse to give you up." She had stiffened as he had begun talking, but now smiled up at him. She stretched up to reach his lips, but couldn't quite make it without shifting her leg. He leaned down to meet her halfway.

Their kiss was slow and gentle, tongues touching delicately. His hand ran up her back and into her mass of tumbled hair. Her hand dipped into his shirt to run over the broad tight muscles of his chest. As their desire for one another grew more intense, he dropped the reins of the horse to run his other hand up her side. He slid it skillfully under the hem of her shirt, higher and higher, until he was gently cupping her breast. The horses slowed and eventually stopped to graze on the edge of the road, but neither of them seemed to notice. Her position on his lap was quickly bringing her attention to just how much he wanted her.

She gently pulled away with a slow smile. "I really can't move, you know. As much as I'd like to straddle you on this horse…"

Bass chuckled, a low sweet sound she thought she'd never heard from him before. "When the time is right, Charlotte. For now, let's get you home, and get you healed."

"Whatever you say, Sebastian."

oOo

Miles was the first to see them approaching. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he saw the position the two were riding in. He ran out to meet the horses.

"Bass, you bastard. What the hell are you doing with her?" Miles demanded as soon as he was within earshot.

"Carrying her, you dumbass," came the reply. "She needs Gene, help me get her down."

"What the hell happened?" Miles demanded.

"Rattlesnake, it was my own fault. I knelt down right on top of it." Charlie was already tensing up at the thought of being hoisted down from the horse.

Bass rode the horse close to the house, as Miles called for Gene. "Charlie's been hurt, get a table ready for her!" he shouted into the house.

As tenderly as they could, Bass passed Charlie from his lap into Miles's waiting arms. Their caution was appreciated, but Charlie still cried out in pain. As soon as she was down, Bass jumped from the horse and slammed the door open just as Rachel was running out of it.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Charlie's been bitten by a snake," Miles answered. "Let's get her in."

"Dad's clearing a spot."

They got her into the main room to find Gene covering a table with a blanket, his kit at the ready. "Tell me everything," he said.

Together, Charlie and Bass recounted the past 16 hours, omitting certain more personal details. Gene was examining the leg the whole time they were talking.

"It looks like you got the venom out in time. There's no sign of necrosis. Well done, Monroe."

"Then why is she in so much pain? She can't stand to be moved?" Bass demanded.

"I said the tissue wasn't dying. That doesn't mean she won't be in quite a bit of pain for a while. Even not considering the damage caused by the bite, she does have an open wound from your first aid efforts," Gene snapped back. Then more calmly, he added, "We'll cleanse the wound, stitch it up, and then I think a round of antibiotics and painkillers are in order, Charlie. You're going to be fine."

Charlie's entire body seemed to sigh as she relaxed into the table. She found Bass's eyes and offered the tiniest of smiles. Bass collapsed in a chair in the corner of the room, relieved to finally have her in the doctor's care, but never took his eyes off of her.

With Rachel and her father tending to Charlie, Miles took a seat near Bass to get details on the rest of the mission. Over the next half hour, he heard about the robbery, the capture, the escape, and not HIS new men, but Charlie's.

"They're completely loyal to her, Miles. We're going to have to start calling HER general," he chuckled.

"That's great and all, but explain to my why exactly you concocted such a crappy heist. And what exactly happened to Charlie when Gould had her?" Miles was torn between anger and confusion.

"It wasn't a crappy heist, it just didn't end well. And as far as I know, all they managed to do was get her into a dress. She went all Princess Leia on the first guy to come in, choked him to death with the chain they had on her." Bass had a hard time looking as abashed as he should, when he really just felt proud of her.

By the time they decided what to do with the 5 new men and had the beginnings of a plan of attack where the Patriots were concerned, Rachel and the doctor had finished tending to Charlie's wounds.

"I've just given her a pretty strong pain medication. Once it's started to take effect, I'll count on you two to get her in a bed. It should knock her out for several hours at least. You really did save her life out there." He patted Bass on the shoulder as he went to clean himself up.

"Yeah, thanks man," Miles added.

"Miles?" Rachel called from the table. "She's starting to get a little groggy. Can you two come help her to bed?" She spoke directly to Miles and barely let her eyes wander to Monroe.

Miles lifted Charlie's back so she was sitting on the table, and started to ask what would be the best way to move her.

"I've got it," Bass said as he pushed him aside. He scooped her up and held just as he had all day, only this time, she barely winced. The pain meds must be doing their job.

"Okay?" Miles eyed Bass. "I was getting there."

"Just go open the door, man." Miles led and Rachel followed as he carried Charlie to the next room.

Charlie had practically dozed off before her head hit the pillow. Bass backed away as Rachel fussed over her for a moment. With one last spark of consciousness, Charlie muttered, "Stay."

Miles looked to Rachel, assuming Charlie meant her. Rachel looked to Bass with anger and suspicion in her eyes. Bass, on the other hand, never took his eyes from Charlie. He simply pulled a chair next to the bed and sat.

Death threats be damned.


	6. Chapter 6: One Down

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! I'm so glad this has been fun for everyone to read. Our two finally get together in the next couple of chapters. I'm not much one for writing sex scenes, but couldn't seem to help myself. :) Happy reading!**

Chapter 6: One Down

"Get away from my daughter, Monroe." Rachel was glaring across the bed at Bass with murder in her eyes.

Bass looked up to meet her stare. "No." He turned back to Charlie, not sparing another moment's concern for Rachel and her anger.

"Am I missing something?" Miles demanded of the two. "Rachel, he's just sitting there. What's wrong with you?"

She turned her venomous stare to Miles and shoved past him on her way out of the room.

"Geez! Really?" he called after her. Then he turned back to Bass. "And what's with you? She's completely unconscious and asked her mother to stay with her. What the hell are you doing?"

Bass scrubbed his hand over his face. He was completely mentally and emotionally drained after the past few hours. He knew what he wanted to say… 'I'm in love with her and can't stand to leave her until I know she's okay.' Not exactly what his best friend wanted to hear right now. He sighed deeply. "This happened on my watch, Miles. She got hurt on my watch. I honestly wasn't sure she was going to make it through the night last night. I just want to make sure she comes out of this."

"Gene said she'd be out for hours. You just gonna sit here and watch her sleep?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, knock yourself out man." Miles shook his head at his friend and went off to try and figure out what on earth was up with Rachel.

oOo

"Rachel. Rachel! Slow down, what is going on?" Miles had to jog to catch up with her as she stormed across the yard. "What is wrong?!"

She spun and faced him, fury written clearly on her face. "Are you blind?!" she shouted.

Miles was absolutely confounded. He had no idea what was causing her to lash out like this. All he could think was he had to calm her down. "It's okay, Rachel. She's going to be fine. Gene said so." He reached for her hands.

"She is NOT going to be fine! How could you not see the way they were looking at each other?! I will not have that psychopath touch my daughter!" Tears were welling up in her eyes now.

"Whoa, whoa! Looking at each other? Bass and Charlie? Rachel, you're way off. He just told me he spent the night worrying she was going to die. They went through hell last night, that's all!" Miles was convinced she was clearly losing it again.

"They've been through hell before! How many times have we all been threatened, shot at, blown up? This is different!" Tears were steadily streaming down her cheeks. "I know we're all on the same side now, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. I can NOT forgive him for what happened to Danny, and I will NOT lose Charlie to him too!"

Miles finally got close enough to wrap her in his arms. He smoothed her hair while rubbing small circles on her back, trying to soothe her. "You're not going to lose her, Rachel. Not to Bass, not to anyone." God help them all if she was right. Despite everything, he really had missed having his brother at his side again. It would be a shame to have to kill him now.

oOo

Charlie felt like she was in the midst of a fog bank that was just beginning to lift. Before she even opened her eyes, she mentally checked her condition. Her leg felt sore, but not the intense pain from before. She felt groggy, but not tired. She slowly opened her eyes and thought for a moment she was in the room alone. A soft snore coming from somewhere to her right told her otherwise. She looked down to find Bass there, sitting in a chair with his forearms folded on the edge of the bed. His head rested on his arms. She couldn't resist stretching her hand out to run her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning," she smiled as he looked up at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few seconds. Did you stay with me all night?"

"You asked me to," he grinned. "No one shot me, but it was a near thing."

She smiled at him as he took her hand within his own. He stood from the chair and leaned in to brush her lips with his. Just as he pulled back, there was a soft knock on the door jamb. Both Charlie and Bass flinched as they looked to the door.

"How do you feel this morning, sweetheart?" Gene spoke directly to Charlie as he moved to the opposite side of the bed from Bass. As he neared, Bass attempted to release her hand discreetly, although he was almost certain it was a little too late for discretion.

"A little groggy. My leg feels sore, but not too bad really." Charlie looked up at her grandfather somewhat sheepishly.

He unwound the bandages to examine her wound. "It looks much better today. You should be able to move around with a crutch and some help if you're feeling up to it." At this point he looked to Bass. "She shouldn't put any weight on it yet, not until the incision starts to heal."

Bass nodded, somewhat astounded at Gene's acceptance of his presence.

Gene continued, "I've put together a crutch for her to use. It's right outside, if you can go get it for us." It was clear he was looking for a moment alone with his granddaughter.

"Grandpa," she started, as soon as Bass was out of the room. But Gene held up his hand to stop her.

"Charlie, you're a grown woman, and you've proven to me you can take care of yourself. Just…know that this will not be easy for your mother. She seems to be in a stable place right now, but I'm not sure she can handle this. Just make sure you know what you're doing." He smiled as he wrapped a new bandage around her leg, but it only showed how worn down he seemed.

"I'm surprised you're okay with this," she said softly. Then she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not okay with it Charlie, but I saw the way you looked at him. I know a lost cause when I see one. You're just like your mother where your heart is concerned. She never listens to sense either." He patted her arm as he moved away from the bed. "I meant what I said about no weight on that leg." And with that, he left the room.

Charlie felt nothing but pure shock. Of all people to understand, she never would have suspected her grandfather. "Well, one down," she thought.

Bass had been waiting outside to let Gene finish whatever he needed to say to his granddaughter. Gene paused only briefly as he passed him, "Keep her weight off it, and make her rest if she seems tired." Then he looked Bass directly in his eyes. "And if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you myself."


	7. Chapter 7: More Than Life Itself

Chapter 7: More Than Life Itself

"What do you say? Want to give it a shot?" Bass asked as he walked in with the makeshift crutch.

Not without a little discomfort did they finally make it out of the house and find a rhythm that helped Charlie move without hurting herself. The fresh air and sun really did seem to do her some good though. They headed into the woods behind the house, decidedly away from the barn where Miles and Rachel were.

They followed the path for a while, until they broke free of the trees into a small clearing. Following Gene's orders, Bass insisted she rest before they move on. He helped her lower to the ground, leaning against one of the trees on the edge of the clearing.

"How much does it hurt?"

"It's fine," she instantly replied without looking up.

"Charlotte, try an answer without the bullshit." He grinned at her as he lowered to the ground next to her.

"It hurts like a bitch," she returned his grin.

He scooted her out from the tree and slid behind her, one leg on either side of her. She instantly leaned back into him as his arms came around her. She tilted her head as he bent down to nip at her ear.

"Bass, I know Grandpa was kind of a win for us. But I can't see Mom or Miles taking it that well. What are we going to do?" She reached her hand up behind her to run it through the curls on the back of his head.

He kissed her ear as he sighed. "We've got to see this fight with the Patriots through first. But then we'll tell them. If they can't deal with it…." He paused. He loved her desperately, but wasn't sure she would choose him over her family if it came right down to it.

"We'll just leave," she finished for him. "I love them Bass, but I…I want my future to be with you," she was terrified his depth of feeling didn't match her own, but she had to know. She carefully turned herself around to straddle him, put one hand on either side of his face and looked straight into his eyes. "I love you, Sebastian Monroe."

His heart swelled with love he hadn't thought he'd ever be capable of again. Her eyes looked straight through him into his soul. "I love you, Charlotte Matheson. More than life itself."

They fell into one another, and both knew this kiss was different. This kiss brought with it all the love they felt for one another, all the uncertainty of their future, and all the raw desire they'd been fighting for so long. It was passionate and desperate, hands roaming, trying to feel every inch of one another. He slipped her tank top over her head and ran his hands up her sides, unhooking her bra as he went. As it slipped from her shoulders, he moved his mouth lower and lower. Charlie moaned in ecstasy as he gently took one nipple between his teeth. His tongue seemed determined to bathe every inch of her. She tugged his shirt over his head and he returned his roaming mouth to her waiting lips. He gently rolled her to the right, careful not to touch her injured leg. He slipped her jeans down her hips, leaving her gloriously bared before him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he was so breathless he barely recognized his own husky voice. She ran her hands down his smooth, muscular chest, down the planes of his stomach, and slipped below the waist of his jeans. He stood just long enough to shed himself of them, then slowly lowered himself back to her. Her hands slipped under his arm and around to his shoulders as she pulled him toward her. He slid into her, and it felt like coming home.

oOo

They lay tangled in one other as their breathing gradually slowed. Neither could seem to tell which limbs were their own. Bass raised himself up and sat, bringing her with him so she straddled him again. Just as he ran his hands up her bare back and took her mouth again, they froze.

"What the fuck?!"

In a fraction of a second, Bass went from relief that the voice did not belong to Miles, to the realization that is was his son. His eyes went over Charlie's shoulder to see Connor standing 10 feet away, trembling with anger. He realized Charlie, too, was trembling in his arms. His eyes immediately went back to her face, panicked she might actually have some feelings for Connor. What he found, however, what that she was actually giggling, with her hand over her mouth, trying to stop the sound from escaping. He tried to wipe the smile from his face as he looked back to his son, but didn't quite succeed.

"Oh, it's funny is it? Connor, the joke! Connor the idiot who didn't realize he was only being used to get to his father!" he shouted with rage.

The smile did leave Bass's face then. "It's not like that, Connor. Just give us a minute, and we can talk about this. Just…turn around for a minute so Charlie can get dressed."

"Ha! Why? I've already seen the whore naked! Or did you forget?"

With that Bass slid from under Charlie and marched to his son, no concern for the clothes he left behind, and somehow resisted the urge to punch him in the face. He shoved his finger into Connor's chest as he spoke. "You're going to calm the hell down, and you are NOT going to talk about her that way."

By this time, Charlie had managed to wiggle into the majority of her clothes and stood. Entirely forgetting about her crutch, she started to walk toward them and gasped, wincing and reaching down to her leg. Both ran instantly to her side.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Connor. Charlie took his arm, "I sat on a snake." Then she turned to Bass, "Go get dressed."

Apparently she was going to have to work at handling these Monroe men, she thought to herself, before they killed each other. "Sit with me?" she blinked at Connor, going for innocent and helpless. They both lowered to the ground. She took a deep breath as she tried to prep this speech in her head.

"Connor, I owe you an apology. I never should have slept with you, it wasn't fair." He tried to stop her, but she shook her head and continued. "It wasn't. You were cute and sweet, and I was trying anything to get someone out of my head." She grinned as she looked back at Bass, who had managed to get himself almost together. "Connor, I'm in love with your father. I knew that, and it scared the hell out of me. I never should have used you like that. I hope you can forgive me."

She looked so innocent as she searched his face. Damn this woman. She had made it clear she didn't really want him, but he had refused to hear it, convinced his charm would win her over. Apparently those charms had been inherited. He couldn't quite accept he'd just lost a girl to his own father. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have called you that. But…it's just…gross!" He paused, a new realization dawning. "Oh god, are you going to be my stepmother?"

Charlie laughed out loud. "Hopefully, I'll be your friend." She hugged him as Bass made his way over.

Connor looked up at his father. "You don't deserve her, you asshole." But the anger from before had already left him.

"I know that," said Bass. "I don't deserve either one of you." He placed his hand on the top of his son's head. "But I love both of you, and that will have to do." He reached his hand down to his son and pulled him up. They each took one of Charlie's hands and helped her up. Bass had found her crutch.

Charlie could tell there was still tension between the two men, but she could tell there was also an acceptance. Connor might not be happy with the situation, but he was dealing. 'Two down,' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

Chapter 8: Revelation

Miles had managed to get Rachel's mind away from her suspicions about Bass. A little alone time behind the barn, after all these years he still couldn't quite believe they were finally together. As he leaned in for one more kiss, he heard them. Several men on horseback coming over the rise. With a groan, Miles slung his rifle over his shoulder and drew his sword. Whoever it was needed to know he meant business.

"Connor! You're earlier than we expected," Miles was surprised to see the arrival of 'Charlie's' men so early in the day.

"Yeah, we heard a group of Patriots getting close. We didn't want to blow any big plans by letting them know we were in the area, so we just hurried out of their way." Connor's eyes roamed the yard, wondering why his father hadn't met him. "Did Dad and Charlie make it?"

"Yeah, they're here. They ran into some trouble on the way, but they're alright. Try the house." Miles nodded his head toward the farmhouse where Gene stood in the doorway.

Miles turned his attention to the men before him. Five in all, they had a motley yet intimidating presence. Miles guessed the largest in front to be the leader, and chose to address him first.

"I don't know how much Bass told you about what you were getting into. I'm Miles Matheson. Looks like you're going to be helping us deal with these Patriot assholes. Have you had any run-ins with them yet?"

Harris grunted back, "No."

"Well," replied Miles, after he realized this was all he was getting. "I'm going to have you spread out around the edge of the woods to set up camp. Not too close to the house, we don't want anyone wandering up to realize we're forming an army, such as it is. We'll give you a while to get settled, then we'll get you up to speed." Miles nodded and began to back away.

At this Harris, looked back to one of the other men behind him. Miles hadn't noticed him before, but he had the air of a military man about him. He stepped forward briskly. "Captain Travis Martin, General," he spoke as he raised his sleeve to reveal a militia brand. "But, begging your pardon sir, we only take orders from Charlie, sir. We'll set up where she tells us to."

Miles was speechless for a moment. He knew Bass had told him they were loyal to her, but Christ! A seasoned military officer refusing to take orders from him? Waiting for his niece? "I'm gonna need a drink," he mumbled. Then louder to the rest of them, "Well come on up to house and we'll find her." He shook his head as he led them. This was going to be interesting, running every military decision by Charlie, so she could order the men?

Gene met them at the door. "Where's Charlie? Her men are requesting her orders." Sarcasm dripped off every syllable Miles uttered.

"Bass is helping her get some air. Connor went to find them." Gene stepped aside to make room for them to get through the door.

Miles pulled out a flask, and only after a long swig did he offer it around to the assembled men. "Well Captain Martin, who are the rest of your crew?"

"Harris here, you thought was in charge. He is a beast, I'll give you that." Martin chuckled. "Then there's Rod Dixon, he's militia too." Dixon nodded as he tipped back the flask. "That leaves Vince and Ramsey. They've been with Duncan the longest." He gestured to the two most sketchy looking of the group.

Just as the introductions wrapped up, Connor strolled through the door. He dropped down in the last empty chair, looking pissed off.

"Did you find them?" Miles turned to see if Bass and Charlie were behind him.

"Who? Mom and Dad? Yeah, they're coming."

This statement was uttered at the most inopportune time. At this exact moment, Bass and Charlie entered the front door and Rachel entered from the back. For a solid minute, the entire party froze in shock. Miles looked to Rachel, who looked back with a very venomous 'I told you so.' Miles turned slowly to meet Connor's eyes. "WHAT did you say?" The anger started rolling within him like waves.

"Ha, ummm, oops? I didn't realize it was a secret." Connor looked beyond Miles to his father with a mix of apology and humor on his face and shrugged.

Miles rounded on Bass while pulling the sword that hung at is hip. In that same instant, Charlie reached around Bass to pull the sword that hung at his. With a limp, she dropped the crutch that was under her left arm and positioned herself in front of Bass, sword at Miles's throat. Within a fraction of a second, five armed men flanked Charlie, guns aimed directly at Miles.

"What…the FUCK?" shouted Miles. "Someone better start talking…NOW!" His sword now lowered, but at the ready.

"Charlie, stop." Bass spoke quietly behind her, as he placed a hand on her back and made to move in front of her.

"No," she answered. "He's going to listen." She hadn't taken her eyes off of Miles the entire time and addressed him next. "He didn't do it, I did. I love him, Miles, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. If you so much as touch him, that's it. All bets are off, you won't be family anymore." She had definitely inherited the Matheson ability to instill fear in one's opponent. In that moment, Miles believed completely that his niece was ready to cut him down.

He dropped his sword on the table. At this sign of resignation, Rachel lost it. "NO!" she screamed. "Miles! What are you doing? If you can't kill him, I'll do it myself!" As she made to move toward the table, Gene grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Stop Rachel. You'll leave them alone." He pulled her out the back door.

Charlie turned back to Bass and kissed him briefly. Miles's groan of disgust was audible behind them. "Vince, Ramsey, stay with Bass. Harris, watch Connor. Martin, Dixon, with me." Charlie scooped up the crutch and followed her mother and grandfather out the back door, sword in hand and men at her back.

Bass couldn't help watching her exit with love and admiration in his eyes. "Oh God help me, Bass! You're looking at her like a lost puppy!" Miles grumbled.

"Miles, you don't understand." He looked at his oldest friend and brother. "I do feel lost when I'm not with her."

"Oh shut UP! You're full of shit, Bass!" Miles yelled. "You're using her and we both know it. You'll get your kicks then drop her, and she'll be devastated. You think she's going to keep me from killing you then? Not fuckin' likely!"

Bass sighed and dropped into a chair at the table. He reached for the flask that had been dropped there. He took a long swig, then held it up to Miles. Miles hesitated, but took it and threw himself into a chair.

"Miles, you were there. You saw me when Shelly and the baby died." He looked down at his hands as if he could still see the blood on them. Tears stood in his eyes. "They ripped a chunk of my soul out when they left me." He put his hands to his chest as is to staunch the flow from an open wound. He stood to pace around the room, the pain of it too much to bear sitting still. "I've done horrible things since then, Miles. I know I have. And nothing ever mattered, nothing would ever make me a whole man again." He paused and met his best friend's eyes, eyes that had finally begun to soften. "But she does…she makes me whole. She's…she's in my soul."

A soft sigh at the doorway made Bass turn. Charlie was there with tears streaming down her beautiful face. She limped toward him, and he wrapped her in his arms.

Miles motioned for Connor and the men to follow him out. She had been right. They were together and there was nothing he could do about it.

But he sure as hell didn't have to watch.


	9. Chapter 9: The Devil Himself

Chapter 9: The Devil Himself

Rachel pulled against Gene's grip as he dragged her into the yard. "Let me go!" she screamed. "You can't honestly be defending him!"

"Calm down, Rachel." Gene knew she would regret anything she might do in this state. "If they're together, hurting him will only turn Charlie against you!"

Rachel twisted out of his grip and turned back toward the house. She was stopped by the sight of Charlie walking toward her. In that moment, she barely recognized her own daughter. She carried a sword and was followed by two armed men. She approached her mother with such a fierce look of hatred that Rachel took a step back. She mentally prepared herself for screaming or yelling, ready to give it right back. What she got instead chilled her heart.

Charlie spoke softly, but with steel in her voice. "You won't stop this, mother. You will not keep us apart. If you can't accept that, we will handle this little Patriot problem of yours, and then we'll leave. You will never see either of us again. The choice is yours."

As Charlie turned back to the house, Rachel looked to her father with tears in her eyes. "How exactly am I supposed to just accept this?! Monroe is a killer!"

Gene took a slow, deep breath and looked his troubled daughter in the eyes. He voice sounded weary as he answered her. "So is Miles…you'll accept it the same way I did."

"That's not fair," she sputtered. "It's not the same."

"Yes it is. She looks at Bass the same way you look at Miles. There was never a damn thing I could do to keep you away from him. What on earth makes you think your own daughter would be any different?" He trudged slowly back to the house, leaving Rachel angry, bitter, and speechless.

oOo

Slowly, the group found their way back to the house. Emotions were clearly strained, but no one had forgotten there was a task at hand. They had 11 people in a long-abandoned farmhouse and needed to figure out how to take on an army.

"Charlie, let's take a look at that map you've got." Miles hadn't quite forgotten she threatened to kill him less than an hour ago, but he couldn't exactly hold it against her. She WAS a Matheson, and she'd clearly picked up a thing or two from him along the way. He laid out which areas were held by Patriots and exactly where they knew Patriot patrols to regularly run. He had estimated numbers, but they were a guess at best.

"We've got a contact inside the camp. They've been waiting for us to contact them. They can meet us to share any new intelligence and verify what we've laid out here." Miles looked warily at Bass.

"Who is this contact? Can they be trusted?" Bass was surprised to just be hearing this now.

"No, I wouldn't say trusted, exactly…it's Tom Neville. Jason's with him too." At this last bit, Miles glanced to Charlie to see if she would show any reaction to hearing Jason's name. She didn't.

"Tom? How did he end up with the Patriots?" Bass asked, but then paused. "Never mind, it doesn't surprise me. But you know he'd turn us all over for next to nothing."

"I know. We've got to be careful with him. But he says they're holding his wife. He doesn't seem very happy with them. There's something you should know, though."

Bass rolled his eyes and sighed. "What?"

"They sent him here to kill you. That was the deal to let his wife go."

"Well why in the hell are we working with him then?!" Bass shouted.

"Miles! This is just stupid," Charlie chimed in.

Even Connor seemed taken aback. "Our best ally is out to kill us? Great!"

"Just…calm down." Miles knew this wouldn't be easy. "He's agreed that he'll need our help to get back at these assholes…and…I promised him once we took down this group, we'd help get his wife back."

"Jesus, that's just great." Bass walked away from the table.

"Well, one of us has to get into that camp, find Neville, and let him know we're ready to meet." Miles looked around the room as if weighing his options.

"We'd all be recognized on sight. It will have to be one of Charlie's men." Bass nodded toward the five standing in the corner.

Charlie looked to Bass, then to her men. "Martin, Dixon, you were militia. Do either of you know Tom Neville on sight?"

"I do," offered Martin. "I'll go."

"Good," nodded Charlie. "We should also send a group to wait just outside the camp, keep an eye on things so we'll know if he runs into trouble."

"I'll go," Connor was just ready to get some distance from his dad and Charlie.

"Alright," said Miles. "But take two more of Charlie's men with you."

The four of them left and dusk. Martin's best chance of slipping into the camp was under the cover of night.

Charlie agreed with Miles that the remainder of her crew should camp just out of sight of the house. What Miles hadn't bargained on was Bass and Charlie doing the same. Rachel wanted Charlie in the house; that much was clear. All of them knew, however, just how awkward the four of them under one roof would be.

oOo

The minute Bass and Charlie had finished setting up their new camp, just past the other two men, they felt a sense of relief. This was the first time since they'd admitted how they felt about one another that they were in no immediate danger…at least not until the Neville's arrived.

Bass looked to Charlie. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Tired?"

"No," she grinned. She'd long since given up the crutch, to her grandfather's dismay, and taken to limping around. Bass knew she wasn't being entirely honest when she took a step toward him and reached down to her leg with a quiet, "ow."

With a low chuckle, he moved immediately to her side and scooped her up. As he ducked into the tent with her in his arms, he was immensely grateful to know they had nothing but time tonight.

….

The feel of her skin as he slipped her out of her clothes reminded him of satin. As she lay on their bed of blankets and sleeping bags, she looked like a bronzed goddess ringed in a halo of golden waves. At that moment he knew he would never be good enough for her, but God help him, he would spend the rest of his life trying to be. She looked up at him with desire in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her lips. "I want to see you, Sebastian," she purred.

….

His hands felt strong and sure as he slid her clothes from her body. Charlie was entranced by the adoration in his eyes and spared no time to be embarrassed about being laid so bare. She desperately wanted to feel his hands all over her body, but was determined to relish every second with him tonight. With a grin, she eyed his body from head to toe. "I want to see you, Sebastian." She took in every inch of him as he stripped for her. She wanted to lay her hands on every muscle, every scar. She beckoned him to her, and he instantly lowered himself to lie along her side.

….

He ran his hand up the planes of her flat smooth stomach before cupping her breast and circling her nipple with his thumb. Her hands slipped around to his back and traced the muscular lines. He moved to her mouth and tasted her there before roaming down over her throat, then lower to her tease each nipple in turn. He then moved lower still as she moaned with pleasure, running her hands up to tangle in his hair.

Bass ached for her. He brought himself back up, and claiming her mouth once more, slid into her. She gasped and tightened her grip on his shoulders. They moved slowly, hands and tongues roaming. When Charlie moved to straddle him, their pace increased. The found their ecstasy together and melted into one another.

oOo

They made love twice more before dawn. The morning found them exhausted but exhilarated. They made their way slowly to the house hand in hand in search of some breakfast. Rachel stood at the corner of the house watching them walk toward her. She saw the love in their eyes as they looked at one another. Her father had been right, Charlie clearly loved the man. What surprised her though was the look in Bass's eyes. He loved her too. She sighed, 'if the world's going to hell anyway' she thought, 'who better to guard your only child than the devil himself?'


	10. Chapter 10: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 10: Calm Before the Storm

Miles heard as the group drew close to the house. He grabbed his rifle and met them outside. Connor and Charlie's three men had the Nevilles surrounded as they neared.

"Stop right there. They need to be disarmed before they come in here."

"What? No faith in me, Miles?" Tom Neville feigned surprise as he held his hands up. Jason just stared straight ahead as their weapons were taken from them.

When Miles was satisfied they were as harmless as they were going to get, he motioned for them to follow him inside. Miles and Connor entered first, the Nevilles followed, and Charlie's men brought up the rear.

Miles and Connor made their way to the table in the center of the room, but Tom's vision went straight to what was clearly the back of Sebastian Monroe. He smirked, "Afraid to even face me, now General Monroe?" derision dripping from his words.

Just as Jason let out one low chuckle, a pair of very feminine hands ran around Monroe's sides and landed at his waist. He leaned down for what was clearly a kiss before he turned.

"Got better things to look at Tom." He put a hand behind Charlie's back and brought her to the table with him.

Jason was frozen in the center of the room, a look of complete shock and horror on his face. "Charlie? What the hell?" His gaze went from Charlie, to Bass, and back again. "You can't be serious!"

She didn't even give his outburst a glance as she sat at the table. "Any trouble, boys?" she asked her men.

Martin spoke for the group. "No ma'am. In and out, no problem. Can't say we enjoyed the company, though." He glanced at Neville, for whom he clearly had no respect.

Tom's smirk was now directed at Miles. "Keeping it all in the family, are we?"

"Shut up," Miles grunted. "Unless you're only here to piss me off, start talking about something useful." He looked at the notations he'd made on the map. "We've marked camp borders, patrol routes, and estimated numbers. Take a look and see if it seems accurate."

Tom noticed his son's eyes hadn't left Charlie and his expression was quickly moving from shocked to pissed off. "Jason." No response came. "Jason! Go keep an eye out in case we were followed while I fill them in on what we know."

Jason looked to his father as if to refuse, but then thought better of it. He moved slowly to the door, and Charlie motioned for two of her men to follow him. The nodded and silently moved to his sides.

"The camp borders are correct." Tom focused on the map. "But they also have patrols here, to the North, and on this side, making a circle to the southwest." He took the pencil and marked them as he spoke. "Your numbers are way off, though. They have twice as many men inside the camp."

"Great," mumbled Bass. "I don't suppose you have any good news?"

"I might," Tom replied. "If you think your little merry band of men can handle it. In three weeks, the local commander and a group of his advisors are heading to Washington to update the President. Clearly with a group of this import traveling, they'll be heavily guarded by Patriot troops. Basically, the camp will be divided. If you can intercept the commander and his party, and stop them, then the camp should be a piece of cake." He looked from Bass to Miles. "You're going to need more men than the few I've seen here, though, if you want this to work."

"Will you be traveling with the commander?" Miles questioned.

"No, of course not. My mission is to stay here and kill or capture Sebastian Monroe." He looked at Bass with a sardonic smile.

"Just try it, asshole." Bass made to move toward Tom, but Charlie stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Huh, how the mighty have fallen…how do you like my son's leftovers?"

With that, Charlie released her hold on Bass who immediately punched Tom Neville in the face. As Tom reeled forward, Bass brought him down with a blow to the back of his head. He took Charlie by the hand, and they stepped over Tom's body and headed for the door. "Let us know when you've taken the trash out."

Tom spat the blood from his mouth as he pulled himself off of the floor. "You better get your boy in line, Miles, or our deal is off."

Miles moved to stand within an inch of Tom, nose to nose. "You better back off, or I'll kill you myself. You just get yourself and your love-sick kid back to camp. Three weeks and we'll be ready. We'll take out this little traveling caravan and then come calling. I'll expect you at the gates, ready to let us in." Miles shoved Tom toward the door, then muttered under his breath, "bastard."

oOo

The next three weeks were tense, to say the least. Two of Charlie's men were sent to quietly spread the word that Monroe and Matheson were readying to take on the Patriots. Martin and Dixon knew where to find a few scattered men that may still be loyal to the militia. The rest of her crew prowled the local area, scavenging all the weaponry they could get their hands on.

Charlie herself was determined to get in battle ready shape. Though the leg still pained her somewhat at the end of long days, she trained feverishly. Bass and Miles were getting both she and Connor up to par. Rachel and Gene gathered as many medical supplies as they could. While no one wanted to think about one or more of them being injured, it was quite frankly inevitable considering what they were up against.

As busy as the days were, the nights were just the opposite. A quiet evening reminiscing around a fire was a common scene. It did improve the camaraderie among the group. Rachel invited Bass and Charlie into the house, promising to keep her glares to a minimum. They did make an effort to keep their bedroom quiet, as did Miles and Rachel they were assuming. Connor moved into the tent they had vacated, still not quite over the hurt of losing Charlie. At least not ready to watch them together all night long.

It was the waiting that tested all of their nerves. It was as if they were living in a false peace. They knew they would all be risking their lives in a matter of days. Finally, just two days before the Patriot group was set to leave, Martin and Dixon returned, expanding their camp in the woods by 10 men.

Connor came to the house early the next morning to report on the readiness of the men. Miles and Rachel weren't up yet, but Bass and Charlie were sitting at the table.

"Charlie, I'm not messing around. You need to talk to your grandfather. We're fighting tomorrow, it's no time for you to be sick." Bass was looking at her with concern.

"What's up?" Connor joined them at the table.

"It's nothing," Charlie protested. "I'm fine. Just ate too fast on an empty stomach." A plate of bread and fruit sat in front of her.

Connor looked to his Dad. "What's the big deal, then?"

"The big deal is, the same thing happened yesterday."

"Stop Bass, I'm fine. I swear. I feel better already."

Bass sighed. "I just worry about you Charlie. You've been pushing yourself too hard. I've lost too much in my life, I can't even imagine if …." He paused, and realization slowly dawned in his eyes. "Charlie…when is the last time you had a period?"

"Ewww Bass. Seriously." She looked to Connor, clearly embarrassed to have this discussion in front of him.

"I am serious, Charlotte. You've been sick two days in row, but feel fine, and you've not had a period since we've been together. Think!"

Charlie had started to catch on by this time and shook her head. "No Bass, that's not what's going on. I had one…ummm…just before we all went to New Vegas…that was…"

"Five weeks ago," Connor offered, finally understanding where this was all going.

A look that was a mixture of half hope and half pure terror filled Bass's eyes. "Charlotte, that's it. We talk to your grandfather NOW." He reached across the table and took her hand. This time he spoke softly, as he searched her face. "You could be carrying my child."

She met his eyes as a small smile spread over her lips, which turned to horror as Connor spoke three simple words.

"Or your grandchild."


	11. Chapter 11: Beginnng the Battle

Chapter 11: Beginning the Battle

"No…no!" Charlie shook her head in disbelief.

Bass had put his head in his hands and not looked back up. Connor looked apologetic, but determined.

"If it's mine, Charlie, I want to know," he said as calmly as he could.

Bass did look up at that and moved menacingly toward Connor who held his hands up as if to ward him off.

"Stop it! Both of you!" demanded Charlie. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant, we are NOT having this conversation right now! We have more important things to worry about."

Both Monroe men looked at her as if she were temporarily insane. She continued, a little more uncertain.

"We leave tomorrow to take out the Patriot command. We need to stay focused. If I'm still…well…we'll talk to Grandpa after we get back."

"Connor, can you give us a minute please?" The expression on Bass's face didn't allow for argument. With Connor out of the room, he turned back to Charlie. "I'm going to assume this is my child. The odds are in my favor, and as there's no way to know for certain, I'm claiming him. He's my blood, regardless. And I will NOT let you risk your life and the baby's."

While Charlie felt some relief at his acceptance of the baby as his, she was determined not to be left behind. "And if I am pregnant, Bass? And you get killed out there because I'm not there to watch your back? Then what do I do?" She looked down for a moment, then added more quietly "and who said it was a boy?"

He moved to put his arms around her, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Just what I need, two stubborn women to argue with," he teased gently.

"If I am pregnant, which I'm still not convinced I am…you don't have to…I mean, if you don't want to be stuck with me…," she looked away.

"Charlotte Matheson, look at me. I love you, and I told you weeks ago, there as was no way I would ever let you go. And now you think I would actually leave you because I don't want to be stuck with a baby? A family is the only thing I've ever wanted. Charlie, it would make me the happiest man in the world."

Their kiss was gentle and loving. She teased his bottom lip, then pulled away ever so slightly. "I'm still coming tomorrow."

Bass sighed. He had known he would never really be able to get her to stay behind. Better to have her with him, keeping his eyes on her, than to have her sneaking into the battle and getting herself hurt. "You will not leave my side. Understood?"

She nodded and kissed him again just as Miles and Rachel entered the room.

"God, do you two ever stop?" Miles grunted.

oOo

While Miles and Bass has formed an official battle plan, and all parties had their role to play, the Monroe men had their own agenda. They would keep Charlie between them the entire time, and if one of them fell, Charlie's men were under order to take up the post immediately.

The mood was somber as everyone readied themselves. Only Gene was staying behind, preparing to handle any injuries as they were brought to him. Within the hour, everyone was at their post along the road. The spot had been chosen as the best place for an ambush. If Tom was right, there would be 50 men with the commander and company. Bass and Miles had 20, but they liked their odds.

The jingle of horse harnesses alerted them the time had come. As soon as the last man was over the rise, it would begin. The first men came into view, some on horseback, some walking and watching the woods around. Then came the wagon, loaded with the commander and advisors. Bass looked through the binoculars, finding the commander seated near the front. He silently pointed out the position to Charlie and nodded. She slowly stood behind the sparse cover of the brush and aimed her bow. Without taking her eyes from her target, she breathed "I love you Sebastian Monroe." With that, she let the arrow fly.

oOo

The battle had been bloody. The moment the commander slumped forward with Charlie's arrow protruding from his chest, the troops went into action. Fortunately, they all moved in the direction the arrow had come from, leaving Miles and half of the men behind them. It was over within 20 minutes. The remaining advisors were taken prisoner and escorted, along with the wounded, back to the house. They would reevaluate their numbers, leave a few behind to guard the prisoners, then arrive at the camp at dusk.

Charlie and both Monroe men had escaped unscathed, but two of Charlie's men had been wounded. Dixon had a flesh wound on his arm, which had been stitched up by Charlie herself, but Harris had taken a bullet. Gene had removed it, and he was resting, but definitely out of action for a while. Two of the newer men Martin and Dixon had brought in had been killed. There had been nothing Gene could do for them. With their number reduced to 17, and two required to guard the prisoners, they all hoped Tom kept his word when they got to the camp.

oOo

15 of them arrived outside the Patriot camp. Jason was waiting for them. "How did it go?"

"Commander's dead, advisors are secure. Is your father ready?" Miles spared no time for conversation.

"He is, we wait for his signal." Jason walked in amongst the men as Bass and Miles squatted close to one another to talk. With Bass distracted, Jason made his way to Charlie.

"Oh, go away," she whispered as she tried to move away from him. Jason grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Charlie, why are you with him? Talk to me," he pleaded.

Bass's arm came around Jason's throat as he pulled him away from Charlie. "Don't you ever touch her again," he whispered with deadly ferocity. Connor came toward them with gun drawn, aimed directly at Jason's head.

"Hey, jackasses, put your cocks away. We've got a war to fight, here." Miles moved between them, pushing Bass off of Jason, just as an explosion from the camp shook the ground.

"He's ready," Jason choked as he rubbed his throat.

"Here we go," Miles grabbed his rifle and led them down the hill.


	12. Chapter 12: Ending the Battle

Chapter 12: Ending the Battle

The camp had been in chaos as they tried to put out the fire caused by the explosion. As Miles and Bass led the men through, it looked as if it was going to be easier than they thought. As they neared the center of the camp, though, someone sounded the alarm and dozens of men poured out toward them. The Patriots were pushing them back, and they all began to search for cover. Rachel went down with a bullet through her shoulder just as she ducked behind a wagon. One of Charlie's men and two of the recruited men lay dead on the ground. Miles limped behind a tent with blood covering his leg.

Bass realized the direction this was headed, and looked at Charlie. He grabbed her and pushed her toward Connor. "Take her!" he yelled over the sound of gunfire. "Get out of here, go!"

"NO!" Charlie screamed as Connor pulled her back. Bass crushed her mouth with on last frantic kiss and dashed into the oncoming Patriots.

Charlie kicked and screamed as Connor tugged her toward the edge of camp. "We can't leave him! What are you doing?!"

"Charlie, I promised him to keep you safe. I've got to get you out of here." Connor struggled to keep her in his grip.

Just as Charlie finally managed to free herself from his grasp at the edge of the woods, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and landed in the middle of camp. Both Connor and Charlie froze. As they continued to watch in shock, several other bolts of lightning followed the first. Out of the smoke, Miles appeared half carrying Rachel. She was conscious, but just barely. He dropped down on the ground by Charlie.

"What the hell is that?" he panted.

"I don't know," Charlie shook her head.

The noise from the battle died down and only a few skirmishes could still be heard.

"Miles," Charlie pleaded. "Bass, he's still in there."

With a groan, he shouldered his rifle. "Stay with your mother," and he returned into the camp with Connor at his heels.

Moments later, they returned, supporting Bass between them. They dropped him to the ground by Rachel. He looked bloodied and bruised, but no major wounds.

"Just had the wind knocked out of him," Connor said as he sunk to the ground. "One of those blasts landed pretty close to him."

As Bass caught his breath, Charlie pulled him up to sit with his arms across his knees. "They're all dead. All the Patriots. They had me, thought I was done, then that lightning…" He shook his head in disbelief.

The rest of their men had begun to make their way out of the camp. Jason and Tom also appeared, supporting one another. As they all helped one another to their feet and began to move back toward the farmhouse, two figures appeared on the road ahead. Guns were drawn, but an instant later, Charlie recognized them.

"Aaron!" she ran to hug him.

"Charlie, are you okay? Is everyone okay?" He looked around the battered and bloody group.

"We'll live," Rachel answered. "I should have known that was you."

Aaron shook his head. "No, it was Priscilla. The nano don't listen to me anymore. They belong to her." He nodded toward the woman standing next to him.

"I just asked them to help you. I didn't realize how they would go about it. I hope none of you were injured by the lightning." Priscilla was introduced to the group as they all continued the march back to the farmhouse. More than a few of them still needed to be tended to by Gene.

oOo

Thankfully, no one who made it back required more than a few stitches or bandages. The group that once totaled 21 now held only 12, but the addition of Aaron and Priscilla guaranteed that they hadn't lost any more. They sat around in quiet companionship the next morning sharing what food they had. This would be their last morning in the farmhouse. They would all be packing up and moving back into Willoughby this morning. This battle was a victory, but they knew the war wasn't over. The Patriots would be back.

Miles had noticed both Bass and Connor had seemed to hover around Charlie quite a bit more than usual today. He sat between Gene and Aaron and Priscilla. It was slightly disconcerting how Priscilla would seemingly talk to herself from time to time. Aaron said she was talking to the nano, but it still creeped him out. He looked up as Charlie, flanked by Monroes, walked toward them.

Priscilla looked up at the approaching trio as well. "Who's Connor?" she asked, seeming to drift off into her own head again.

Connor stopped, confused. "I am. Why?"

Priscilla looked at him. "Poor Connor."

"What?" He looked at Aaron. "Umm, is something wrong with her?"

Aaron looked at her with concern. "What is it, Priscilla?"

"Poor Connor," she repeated. She had the attention of the whole room now. "Poor Connor, he thinks she's carrying his child…but she's carrying his sister."

Connor instantly stepped back, looking to his father. Bass was staring at Priscilla.

"How can they know that?" he demanded.

"Are they sure?" Charlie pleaded.

"Positive," Priscilla smiled at them.

Charlie began to cry tears of joy as Bass enveloped her in his arms, tears standing in his own eyes as well.

"Oh hell," Miles shook his head in disgust as Rachel came up behind him.

She hadn't even processed yet that her daughter was pregnant. She focused on the other problem at hand. "Charlie, you slept with both of them?"

As Bass and Charlie were busy with a mixture of kisses and tears, Connor answered for them. "It was before…before they were….them," he stammered and he motioned toward the two.

Miles couldn't handle any more and got up to find a drink. He took a long swig from the flask and offered it to Connor who readily accepted.

Bass dropped to his knees in front of Charlie and laid his forehead gently against her stomach, with his hands on her back. She ran her hands through his hair as she smiled. "I told you it was a girl."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bass proposed to Charlie the day he and Miles got back from rescuing Tom Neville's wife. They'd only been gone a month, but it had felt like an eternity. They'd picked up more men along their way, men who wanted to stand up against the Patriots. By the time Bass and Charlie were married, she was the proud owner of a perfectly round belly, and Texas was under the control of the newly reformed militia. It wasn't called the Monroe Republic, just Texas.

When Texas held its first election, Miles Matheson was selected as its first President. Bass had turned down any offers to lead.

"It always should've been you, Miles. It's just my job to watch your back." Bass smiled at his friend after his inauguration. Willoughby was the new capitol and was already receiving requests for help from other states hoping to rid themselves of the Patriots.

"Well as the Secretary General of the Texas military, you still have to help me sort all this out." Miles held up the stack of official requests that lay on his desk.

oOo

The cabinet members were gathered around the President's desk for an informal meeting before the ceremony. Six men were to receive medals from the President for their courage and leadership in defending the Republic of Texas. An armed guard entered the room unannounced.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. President, sirs. General Monroe is needed immediately." He looked somewhat embarrassed to making this announcement.

Bass hurried out of the office and into the hall where the sounds of sobbing could clearly be heard. "What's wrong?" he demanded, worry filling his voice.

"She scraped her knee in the driveway, and apparently Mommy doesn't kiss it right." Charlie rolled her eyes as she handed over the tear-stained toddler.

"Dani, sweetie, did you hurt your knee?" Bass crooned as he wiped her tears away.

"Yes, Daddy, and it needs kisses!" she sobbed. He fulfilled the request immediately.

Miles laughed as he made it to the door and saw what the emergency had been. "Crisis averted men, the Republic is safe for now," he called back into the room.

"Hey, sweetheart." Miles moved to give Charlie a hug. "You guys want to walk down together?"

"Sure, is Mom meeting us there?"

"Yeah, hey sweet girl," he reached out for Dani. "You ready to go see your big brother get a medal today?"

"Yes, Grandpa! Can I sit with you?"

"Sorry pumpkin, but I've got to stand up front and give Connor his medal. You can sit with Grandma, though."

He carried Dani out, and Bass grabbed Charlie's hand as they followed.

"You look beautiful, today," he smiled down at her and paused for a quick kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself," she grinned. "You should wear your dress uniform more often."

"You really are going to have to stop spoiling Daniela so much," she suddenly looked slightly nervous.

"And why exactly should I stop spoiling my only daughter?" he asked as they started walking again.

She dropped his hand and looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. "Who says she's your only daughter?"

It took a full 30 seconds for Bass to understand exactly what she was implying. Then the broadest grin spread over his face. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Might be a boy, Mrs. Monroe," as he leaned in for a deep, tender kiss.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this. It was a treat every day to log on and read all the comments you've all been leaving. I hope everyone enjoyed the way it ended. It was the first idea that came to me when I began writing. I just had to figure out how to get them there! Thanks again, dear readers!**


End file.
